Verloren?
by Zira Neko
Summary: Frustriert streift Sirius durch die Flure Hogwarts. Betrug, ein Seitensprung. Ist nun alles aus? Wird James ihm verzeihen? Und warum spricht er mit Lily? Lest selbst wie es dem armen Sirius ergeht und ob er wieder glücklich werden darf. R&R, please!


Hey Leute,

dies ist mal eine Geschichte von mir allein geschrieben, eurer lieben Zira.

Der Ansporn war eigentlich, dass ich für nen Wettbewerb ne Sev/ James-Story schreiben sollte, doch gefiel mir dieses Paaring nicht so wirklich. Also habe ich mich kurz um entschlossen ein wenig etwas zu meinem neuen Lieblingspaaring zuschreiben.

Auch ja, ich find Pads und Prongs sind einfach die Besten und so unglaublich heiß zusammen.

Naja dann höre ich mal auf zu schwaffeln und lass euch lieber lesen. Viel Spaß dabei!

eure Zira

* * *

**Disclamer:** Alles gehört JKR, ich borge mir diese beiden heißen Jungs nur mal kurz aus und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Rating:** Nicht nenneswert. Ist nichts schlimmes drin.

**Paaring:** Sirius/ James

**Warnung:** Wer es noch nicht gemerkt hat, hier die Warnung. Dies ist eine Slash-Story, dass heißt eine Story über 2 Männer die sich lieben. Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte sich hier verabschieden. Allen anderen wünsche ich nun endlich viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Verloren?**

Frustriert streifte Sirius durch die Flure Hogwarts. Es war Donnerstagmorgen und die Schüler des 7. Jahrganges hatten eine Freistunde.

Seit knapp einer halben Stunde irrte er unentwegt durch das alte Gemäuer. Seine Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit nur um eine Person, James. Er hatte sich mit ihm gestritten und seit letztem Samstag sprach dieser kein Wort mehr mit ihm.

Es war zum Haare ausraufen. Gut, Sirius gestand sich ein, dass es keine Kleinigkeit war um die es ging, aber deshalb dieses Schweigen. Waren sie denn noch Kleinkinder? Man konnte doch darüber reden.

Dennoch nagten die Schuldgefühle an ihm. Ja, er hätte sich auf Melissa nicht einlassen dürfen, aber es war nun einmal passiert. Genau erklären konnte er es sich doch auch nicht. Oder vielleicht doch?

Okay, er hatte ein wenig Panik bekommen, denn bald stand der 1 Jahrestag ihrer Beziehung vor der Tür und egal wie sehr er James auch liebte, war er es doch nicht gewohnt. Er hatte von Haus aus nie Liebe empfangen und wusste auch nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Das letzte Jahr war für ihn mehr ein Abendteuer gewesen.

Der Black-Erbe hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass es eine ernsthafte Beziehung war und es einfach genossen. Doch jetzt kurz vor ihrem Jahrestag wurde es ihm mit allen Konsequenzen bewusst.

Mit den Nerven völlig am Ende bog er um die nächste Ecke. Er befand sich im zweiten Stock und suchte einen Platz an dem er ungestört war. Sirius vermisste seinen Jamie. Fast eine Woche lang kein Wort, die geliebte Stimme nicht gehört, die berauschenden Lippen nicht geküsst und den verehrungswürdigen Körper nicht liebkost.

Sein Herz schmerzte. Es gab schon einmal so eine ähnlich Situation, doch war es damals umgekehrt gewesen. Er erinnerte sich an die quälende Eifersucht, die er gespürt hatte und verstand James. Allerdings erinnerte er sich auch daran, dass er ihn vermisst hatte, egal wie schwer der Verrat auch wog, er hatte ihn mit all seinen Sinnen und seinem Sein vermisst.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen und sah zielstrebig gerade aus. „Ich werde ihn mir zurückholen. Ich habe es einmal geschafft, ich werde es auch ein zweites Mal schaffen." verkündete er dem leeren Gang.

Neu motiviert machte er sich auf den Weg James zu finden. Er suchte auf den Ländereien, an den Gewächshäuser, in der großen Halle und im Gemeinschaftsraum doch nirgendwo fand er ihn. Selbst in der Bibliothek hatte er nachgesehen, doch alles vergebens.

--

Währenddessen saß Gesuchter zusammengesunken auf einer Bank in einem kleinen Innenhof. James war seit Tagen versucht seinem Pads nachzugeben, doch hatte ihn dieser Betrug zu sehr getroffen. Er konnte ihm nicht einfach so verzeihen.

In Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er auch nicht wie Lily sich neben ihm setzte. „Habt ihr Streit?" James schreckte hoch, sah zur Seite und erkannte Lily. „Was meinst du?" war seine Antwort, seine Gedanken ordnend. „Ich habe gefragt, ob du und Sirius Streit habt?" wiederholte sie geduldig. „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Naja du sprichst nicht mehr mit ihm und vermeidest jedes Treffen, wo man euch doch sonst nur im Doppelpack antrifft."

Seufzend ließ der Braunhaarige seinen Kopf hängen. „Er hat am Freitag...er hat...mit Melissa geschlafen." Nur schwer gingen ihm diese Worte über die Lippen. Überrascht kam ein nicht so intelligentes „Oh." von Lily. „Und nun?" fügte sie noch schnell an. „Wie, was und nun? Glaubst du etwa ich verzeih ihm das jetzt so und dann ist wieder alles gut?" Er würde nicht klein beigeben, er hatte nichts unrechtes getan.

„Nein so meine ich das doch gar nicht." erklärte sie sich schnell. „Aber du kannst ihn auch nicht für immer ignorieren. James du liebst ihn, dass habe ich bereits schmerzlich erkennen müssen. Willst du nach allem was geschehen ist ihn nun deswegen verlassen? Bedenke nicht nur er macht Fehler."

Damit hatte sie seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Er wusste, was er damals getan hatte und fühlte sich immer noch schuldig. „Ja vielleicht hast du ja Recht." kam es leicht genervt von ihm, musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass auch Sirius Fehler machen durfte. „Dann such ihn endlich. Er läuft schon die ganze Woche wie ein geprügelte Hund durch die Gegend." forderte sie ihn lächelnd auf und fügte mir Nachdruck an: „James er bracht dich."

Okay, er würde ihn suchen und zumindest mit ihm reden. Das ganze Schweigen und Ignorieren hatte doch leicht etwas von dem Verhalten eines Kleinkindes und aus dem Welpenalter war er nun wirklich schon lange raus. Daraufhin verabschiedete er sich von Lily und wollte seinen Siru suchen, er war bestimmt im Gemeinschaftsraum.

--

Niedergeschmettert schlenderte Sirius nun durch die Gänge und versuchte die Zeit totzuschlagen bis der Unterricht wieder begann. Die Hände tief in die Taschen vergraben, ging er an einem der Innenhöfe vorbei, als er eine Stimme hörte, die sich verabschiedete. Sein Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller und sein Kopf schnellte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

Dort sah er gerade seinen Jamie, der sich von Lily verabschiedete. „Danke Lils, du hast mir sehr geholfen. Bis später." rief er ihr im weggehen zu, kurz bevor er wieder im Schloss verschwand. Sirius sah das strahlende Lächeln auf Lilys Gesicht, es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an das letzte mal und ließ eine Sicherung bei ihm durchbrennen. Wie vom Teufel geritten rannte er James hinterher.

Nach nur ein paar Abzweigungen hatte er ihn wieder gefunden. James lief einen leeren Flur entlang auf einen der Geheimgänge zu. Es war einer von denen, die eine Abkürzung in den 7. Stock waren. Sirius sprintete ihm nach. James war gerade hinter dem Wandteppich verschwunden, als Sirius ihn an der Schulter packte und an die Wand des Geheimganges pinnte.

Überraschung und dann Verärgerung stand in James Augen, als er bemerkte wer ihn da festhielt. Doch glaubte Sirius in der ersten Sekunde auch einen Schimmer von Sehnsucht in den Augen seines Geliebten erblickt zu haben. Allerdings selbst wenn er da gewesen wäre, machte er doch schnell dem Ärger und der Wut platz.

Stille. James strafte ihn immer noch mit Schweigen. Selbst jetzt. Hatte der Schwarzhaarige doch eher erwartet angeblafft zu werden. Resignation machte sich in ihm breit. Vielleicht war es ja doch besser so. Wahrscheinlich hätte es so wieso nie geklappt. Er wollte James schon wieder loslassen, als er eine kleine Stimme in seinem Innern hörte. Du liebst ihn doch, erinnerte sie ihn daran. Gib nicht auf, du schaffst es.

Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte sich geschworen seinen Prongs zurück zu gewinnen und dass würde er auch schaffen.

Sirius hob erneut seinen Kopf und sah in diese wunderschönen Rehaugen, die ihm den Verstand raubten. „Es tut mir Leid," begann er, „ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen, aber ich hatte Angst. Ich liebe dich, ich würde alles für dich tun und dass macht mir Angst. Ich kenne solche Gefühle nicht und bekam Panik. Bitte verzeih mir, ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich. Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich." Flehend sah er James an, doch dieser reagierte nicht.

Verzweiflung überwältigte Sirius. Er ließ die Hände von James Schultern gleiten, die ihn gerade noch an die Wand gepresst hatten. Er senkte seinen Kopf und warf sich James um den Hals, während stumme Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen.

James stand starr. Hatte er sich nicht vorgenommen mit Sirius zu sprechen? Aber er konnte es nicht. Plötzlich übermannte ihn wieder die ganze Wut und die Eifersucht über den Betrüg seines Geliebten. Noch einmal durchlebte er Sirius Geständnis. Ein leises Wimmern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ in nach unten sehen. Sirius weinte, er weinte wirklich, so Schutzlos hatte er ihn erst einmal erlebt.

Wie gerne würde er nun die Arme um seinen Freund legen, doch schmerzte sein Herz. Er hatte ihn verraten. Hatte ihn betrogen. Er wusste das Sirius immer schon ein Schürzenjäger gewesen war, egal um welches Geschlecht es sich handelte. Doch hatte er auch gedacht, dass er sich geändert hätte, dass er so etwas nicht mehr brauchte, weil er, James, ihm genug war. Aber anscheinend hatte er da falsch gelegen.

Sirius hatte ihn Freitagnacht mit Melissa einer Ravenclaw betrogen. Er war gegen Abend verschwunden und irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wieder aufgetaucht. James hatte bis zu Sirius Rückkehr kein Auge zu machen können. Im Schlafsaal angekommen, war Sirius in sein Bett geschlüpft und hatte im seinen Seitensprung gebeichtete, während er noch immer nach widerlich süßlichem Frauenparfüm stank.

Der Braunhaarige hatte ihn daraufhin angeschrieen, so dass auch Remus und Peter wach wurden, ihn aus dem Bett geschmissen und seit dem kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Er war wütend gewesen, beteuerte Pads doch immer wie sehr er in liebte und dann das. Es hatte ihn tief verletzt, aber brach es ihm auch das Herz, wie sich sein Freund jetzt an ihn klammerte und stumm weinte.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen. So hob er seinen Arm, legte ihn an Sirius Kinn und zwang ihn so James ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Sirius glaubte seinen Sinnen nicht zu trauen, war es wirklich wahr was sein Jamie gerade tat. Hatte er doch schon längst seinen Stolz und seine Würde weggeworfen und sich wie ein kleines Kind an James geklammert.

Aber es war Wirklichkeit. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Wie in Zeitlupe sah der Schwarzhaarige wie sich die Lippen seines Freundes bewegten. Erst als sie wieder ruhten, nahm er wahr was James gesagt hatte.

„Dann lass uns reden." war die monotone Antwort von James gewesen. Der Black-Erbe brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fassen und zu reagieren. „Jamie, es tut mir so Leid, bitte verzeih mir! Es wird nie wieder passieren!" wiederholte er seine Worte. Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers verschloss sich. „Und wie soll ich dir das Glauben? Du könntest genauso gut heute Abend wieder mit der erst Besten verschwinden. Du hast mein Vertrauen zerstört. Wie soll ich dir je wieder glauben?" entgegnete er hart.

Doch Sirius ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Selbstbewusst erhob er seinen Kopf und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „So wie ich gelernt habe dir wieder zu vertrauen."

James Augen weiteten sich. Ja, auch er hatte ihre Liebe einst auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Dennoch war dies etwas anderes gewesen. „Das kann man nicht vergleichen. Du hast mich betrogen." gab er barsch zurück.

„Das kann man nicht vergleichen?" kam es sprachlos von Sirius. „Du hast mich verlassen. Du hast unsere Liebe verraten und wofür? Nur damit deine Eltern glücklich sind. Da du es vergessen zu haben scheinst, werde ich dich gern noch mal daran erinnern." James wollte Einwand erheben, doch Sirius sprach weiter bevor er zu Wort kommen konnte.

„Deine Eltern hatten dir über die Ferien die Vorstellung in den Kopf geprügelt, dass du eine Frau heiraten und mit ihr eine Familie gründen sollst. Und was hast du gemacht? Du hast auch noch auf sie gehört. Von einem Tag auf den anderen hast du unsere Beziehung beendet, mir das Herz gebrochen und bist mit Evans zusammengekommen. Hast mit ihr vor meinen Augen rumgeknutscht. Und du meinst, dass lässt sich nicht vergleichen? Ich habe dich nur einmal betrogen, du hast mich wie den letzten Dreck weggeworfen und 2 Monate lang mit Evans angebandelt." Die letzten Sätze hatte er nur noch geschrieen.

Nun war es an James betrübt zu Boden zu blicken. Aber Sirius war noch nicht zu Ende. „Wenn dir unsere Liebe, unsere Beziehung, wenn ich dir so viel bedeute, wie du immer sagst. Dann kannst du mir auch verzeihen und mir irgendwann wieder vertrauen. Denn James, ich konnte es auch." Mit diesen Worten beendete er dieses Gespräch, war es am Ende doch ganz anders verlaufen als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sirius dreht sich um und wollte wieder hinter dem Wandteppich hervor treten als er am Arm festgehalten wurde. James sah ihn mit festem aber auch bittendem Blick an. „Bitte." und der Schwarzhaarige blieb. Mit dem Rücken zu seinem Geliebten stehend fragte sich Sirius was nun kommen würde.

Auf jeden Fall nichts was er erwartet hätte. Plötzlich fühlte er Arme, die sich um seine Taille schlangen, einen warmen Körper, der sich von hinten an ihn presste und einen Kopf, der sich auf seine Schulter legte. Er spürt James regelmäßigen Atem an seinem Hals und beruhigte sich wieder. Es war einer dieser Momente in denen ihm wieder klar wurde, wie sehr er seinen Jamie doch liebte.

„Lass uns nicht mehr streiten." kam es von Sirius. Er wusste, dass der Braunhaarige sich niemals entschuldigen würde, immerhin war er es ja gewesen, der fremdgegangen war und nicht James. „Lass uns einfach unsere Zweisamkeit genießen, eine gemeinsame Zukunft für die Zeit nach der Schule planen und nicht mehr zurückblicken." schlug der Black-Erbe vor. Ein leises Ja´ vernahm er neben seinem Ohr und ein Lippenpaar, das sich sanft gegen seinen Nacken drückte.

Sirius drehte sich um und sah James in die Augen. Er erinnerte ihn eher an einen geprügelten Hund als an einen stolzen Hirsch. „Ich hab dich so vermisst, Siru" kam es leise vom Pottersproß. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." Und damit verschloss Sirius die Lippen seines Geliebten mit den seinen. Sie standen noch lange dort und küssten sich sanft. Einfach nur genießend, dass der Andere wieder bei einem war.

Als die Schulglocke dann den Unterrichtsbeginn ankündigte, lösten sie sich voneinander, sahen sich verliebt in die Augen und gingen gemeinsam zum Unterricht.

* * *

So ihr Süßen ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Jetzt müsst ihr mir nur noch den Gefallen tun und auch ein Komi zurücklassen.

Würde mich echt freuen kekse verschenk vielleicht hilft ja Bestechung

Also bis zum nächsten Mal!

eure Zira


End file.
